2000_far_far_away_300_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
2000 Far Far Away 300 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Far Far Away 300 @ Shrek Motor Speedway, April 1st, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Jonny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Ash Ketchum) # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz Van Bartonschmeer Dean) # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz Van Bartonschmeer Dean) Number Of Laps * 150 Number Of Cautions * 7 Quotes Quote 1 *(Wiki-special begins in Vicky's hauler with Vicky, Sid Phillips, The Rowdyruff Boys, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Terrence, The Kankers, Mitch, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney eating breakfast) *Brick: Man, I can't believe you totally WRECKED that loser on Team FASTEX last week, Vicky! (referring to the race in Citiesville, after the "2000 Kim Possible 300 Fantasy Edition" wiki the week prior, where Eddwin Marion perished) *Vicky: Thank you. Anyone who's on Twerp's (referring to Timmy) team, even if it is a division, is a TWERP worth wrecking! (laughs evilly) *Marie: I kinda wish you didn't. The guy was a TOTAL hunk! AND was my old cutie-pie's older brother! *Lee: Who cares who on Team FASTEX is alive and available?! At least Eddy and that older brother of his are still alive, single AND on OUR team! *May: I wish my honey (referring to Ed) was on our team! *(Lee flips May on her seat over) *Lee: "Who cares?!". I said! *Terrence: That's one FASTEX member down, and the rest to go! Hasta la bye-bye, FASTEX! *takes a bite out of one of his Pop-Tarts* *Butch: Bad news is that old friend of the Powerpuff Girls (referring to Robin from the PPG episode, "Super Friends") is on the Busch Series racing team to replace Eddwin Marion! *Vicky: What?! That goody-goody twerpette's on Twerp's team now?! *Mitch: You mean Robin?! Aw, man! That tattletale always told on me back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten when I just wanted to have some fun with her! Doesn't she realize boys play rough!? *Sid: Either way, we're gonna destroy HER and the rest of them the way I used to destroy wimpy toys! (referring to and foreshadowing Woody and Buzz debuting in the "2000 Downtown City 250 Fantasy Edition" wiki where Sid would no longer be afraid of toys coming to life.) *May: Hey, didn't I once hear you say, "toys are alive"?! *(Everyone stops to look at Sid) *Sid: She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true! *(Everyone Sid and May laughs) *Brick: (laughing) It hurts to laugh! *Butch: (laughing) I can't...move! (laughs) *Boomer (laughing): Du-ude! I can't brea...I can't brea-heathe! *Terrence: That's stupider than even me! *Sid: Fine laugh, but I'm tellin' you for REAL, guys! The toys ARE alive! *Jimbo: (sarcastically) Oh, we hear ya. (normal tone) Back to race talk, I just wish we weren't racing in the "Far Far Away" kingdom! *Dolph: Yeah, who wants to race in some fairy tale land for little princess-wannabe girls?! *Mitch: I heard Kearney here say he thought it looked cute. *Kearney: *gulp* I-I-I didn't say that! *Jimbo: You're fruit! *(Jimbo and Dolph knock him to the floor and start beating him up) *Anti-Cosmo: *evil chuckle* Oh, how, I love watching our team fight! So delicious! *Anti-Wanda: Just like my recipe for large throw pillow cheese sandwiches?! (applies cheese spray between two couch cushions and eats it) *belches* *Anti-Cosmo: Oh, Anti-Wanda, I do love you so much, but you are such a twit! And if I were you, I'd slow down a bit on those throw pillow sandwiches. That's your third one this morning! *Anti-Wanda: I can't help myself! I got CRAVIN'S! *Brick (watching Jimbo and Dolph continue to beat up Kearney): Man! Beating up people for fun is really fun! AND fun to watch too! *Butch: Yeah! *Boomer: Yeah! Beating up people for fun is really fun! AND fun to watch too! *(Brick hits him) *Boomer: Ouch! *Brick: Dude, that is THE dumbest thing you've said all day! *Boomer: Well, you said the same thing! *Brick (Butch laughing in unison): Yeah, but it sounds cool coming out of MY mouth. *(Scene goes to Nick and Nazz's hauler with Nazz, Nick Dean, Robin Snyder, Wilt, Sarah, Johnny 2x4 with Plank, Hogarth, Dexter and Elmer eating breakfast) *Nick: Man, I can't believe Vicky did that last week! *Nazz: I know, hon. Jackie contacted me on "Stype" (spoof of Skype) last week and said Edd was in a total funk after he heard the news of his brother being killed. *Hogarth: He was so devastated, he totally wiped out on the track! *Elmer: You know, if I had been placed on Team REXCOR, had it not been for the evil voice I kept hearing from my boil until my buddy, Dexter cured me of it... *Dexter: Anytime, old pal-y. *Elmer: ...I'd feel ashamed to be part of THEIR team right now for Vicky wrecking Eddwin. *Wilt: But the fact is, you aren't on Team REXCOR, you're with us where you belong! *Jonny: Boy, if I wasn't so peace-loving, I'd WRECK Vicky on the track! *Sarah: Me too! But we gotta play by the rules, Johnny. *Nazz: That's right and since this race is being held in honor of Eddwin Marion, Edd and Jackie are coming to see us race in his memory! *Wilt: Let's not forget, gang, this is Robin's first race with us. *Robin: Thanks, Wilt. I felt sorry that Edd lost his brother and having only been a crew-chief for the first few races of the season, I wished I could have raced with you guys AND my friends in the Winston Cup. But when Mr. Fassler couldn't find a new recruit, it was the perfect opportunity for me to ask. Luckily, I practiced in the special racing simulation and it felt INCREDIBLY realistic! I am DEFINITELY ready for today! *Jonny: That's the spirit, Robin! *Nazz: Totally! *Nick: You kick it out there today, babe. I'm always rootin' for ya all the way! *Nazz: Thanks, hon. You're always an AWESOME husband AND crew-chief to me. *Nick: Don't mention it, babe. (the two kiss) Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("Sad Romance" plays in the background to the Edwin Marion tribute video on the TNN Sports intro, narrated by Eli Gold) * Eli Gold (TNN): Good afternoon folks. I'm Eli Gold, along with former NASCAR Champion and analyst, Buddy Baker, and NASCAR analyst, Dick Berggren. And guys, usually we'd be happy and excited to race in a new racing facility, but today, the joy and happiness are impossible to soak up and filled with heavy hearts, because last week, Eddwin Marion, the older brother of NASCAR Winston Cup Series driver, Eddward "Double-D" Marion had been killed in the nearly-last lap crash during last Saturday evening's race in Citiesville, involving himself and Vicky The Evil Babysitter. Since NASCAR Winston Cup Series Happy Hour from Texas Motor Speedway is rained out Team Fastex made an exception to come to the speedway to pay tribute to their fallen young hero, Eddwin Marion. Also to watch and support their team hoping to win this event for the man who done SO MUCH to make it into this sport. * Buddy Baker (TNN Sports): Indeed Eli, Eddwin was a great driver, and a great young man, and a LOYAL brother of NASCAR Winston Cup Series driver, Eddward "Double-D" Marion. He was teased, bullied, and harassed by his school classmates as a kid, and by other drivers before makin' it to NASCAR, and he showed those bullies what he is made of. He won a lot of those races in go-carts, late models, and ARCA Stock Cars, and he became well-respected when he finally made it to NASCAR, and he won in Middleton, Connecticut. (in reference to the "2000 Kim Possible 300 Fantasy Edition" wiki) Now those people and drivers who teased and bullied him throughout his years, really felt guilty for what they did to him, and felt bad for him after hearin' about his death last week durin' the NASCAR Winston Cup Series race in Ponyville while he was in a coma that lasted for many hours after his fatal accident in Citiesville last Saturday Night. * Dick Berggren (TNN): Indeed Buddy. Eddward Marion, his wife Jackie, and their whole family had been a TERRIBLE wreck during the week, and they KNEW that Eddwin Marion was something SPECIAL to their family. I remembered seeing Double-D jump up and down a like a little-league baseball player on the pit-lane while Eddwin crossed the line to receive his ONLY NASCAR Busch Series victory in Middleton. And hearing about his death, REALLY broke him down, and believe me, it WILL take him tons of time to rebound from that awful, terrible family tragedy. * Eli Gold (TNN): We now go trackside for today's opening ceremonies, and a special tribute to Eddwin Marion. Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering fans): After a long, grieving, saddening, heartfelt ceremony, it is now time to go racing in the Far Far Away 300 here inside Shrek Motor Speedway! We're glad you're sharing the day with us on TNN Sports... *crowd cheers louder as the pace car pulls into the pits*... as the pace-car heads for the pit-lane! Ash Ketchum and Carl Wheezer will lead the field down to the start finish line, ready for the start! *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by King Harold, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering fans* King Harold now waves the green flag and the Far Far Away 300 is underway! * Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Get ready, Far Far Away, this is gonna be one wild ride. The pace-car heads for pit-road, and here come down to the line. Ash Ketchum, Carl Wheezer, Brick Rowdyruff, and Robin Snyder make up the first 2 rows, green flag goes in the air and the Far Far Away 300 is underway. Door-to-door, they hurdle down towards Turn #1. Nobody's pullin' out to make a move as they hit the corner. * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): They all remain side-by-side as they roar to Turn #1 for the first time this afternoon! Now Ash Ketchum, tucked down to the inside lane gets a nose out in front of Carl Wheezer! Ketchum remains the race leader! Brick Rowdyruff holds the inside lane! He'll go with Ketchum and now race alongside Carl Wheezer for 2nd! * Dan Hubbard (MRN Radio): They're out of Turn #2 and race down the backstretch for the first time! Carl Wheezer made a shot at Ash Ketchum, but Ketchum had cut him off! Ketchum will maintain the lead into Turn #3 with Carl Wheezer right on his bumper! Robin Snyder is 3rd, Brick Rowdyruff is 4th! Vicky The Babysitter is in 5th! They're single-file through Turns 3 and 4! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio):The leaders begin to stream up off the corner and onto the frontstretch of this new D-shaped oval! Ash Ketchum leads Lap #1! He's 2 car-lengths ahead of Carl Wheezer and Robin Snyder! Brick Rowdyruff and Vicky The Babysitter are nose-to-tail in 4th and 5th, and Kim Possible is in 5th! * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): The front 6 cars remain single-file coming into the corner! The first battle will be back at about the 7th position! That's where Johnny 2X4 slides to the outside of the racetrack! On the inside is Eddy McRich Sr. in 8th! Further back, Yugi Mutoh gets kicked up out of the groove, nearly tags the wall in Turn #2, but he luckily saves the car! * Dan Hubbard (MRN Radio): Jonny 2X4 and Eddy McRich Sr remain side-by-side down the backstretch! McRich Sr will have the inside line, and will win the "drag-race" to Turn #3! Jonny 2X4's still working that middle groove, and he may try and take another shot at his foe as they exit Turn #4! * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Jeff Streigle & and Joe Moore (in the booth), Dan Hubbard (in Turns 1 & 2), and Kurt Becker (Backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3). * This is the 3rd of 9 NASCAR Busch Series' episodes in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * Shrek Motor Speedway is a spoof of California Speedway. Shrek Motor Speedway (spoof of California Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEbDVBD3JFk Category:Browse